Ai je fait une erreur?
by Ange-dechue
Summary: Oubliée? J'essaie de l'être. Nouvelle? Non, seulement changée. Mangemorte? Voilà ce qui prendra du temps à comprendre pour vous...
1. Les changements

Bonjour!

Voici une fic que j'ai écrite quand tout allait très mal et que ma vie était, pour dire, misérable. Maintenant que tout va bien j'ai pu me pencher sur ce que j'ai écrit il y a maintenant trois ans. Alors que je n'était qu'une adolescente tourmentée, j'ai décidé d'écrire mes plus noires pensées sur papier. Des idées sombres m'entouraient, mais elles n'étaient jamais glauques. J'ai remarquée alors Pansy, ma héroïne, une jeune femme distraite et rejetée, faisant tout pour plaire. J'était comme cela avant de changer et de devenir ce que je suis réellement.

Voilà pourquoi, ma version de Parkinson, est tout différente de ce que les auteurs peuvent la voir, car ils ne la voient pas comme je la vois, ni comment je vois tous les gens qui sont dans mon histoire.

En lisant cette petite version de ce qui peut être un amour, vous verrez ce que j'était dans ma jeunesse. **Je suis maintenant une femme épanouie, et je vous souhaite de le devenir chacune. Car rien n'est plus beau, que ce que vous voyez dans le mirroir, le reflet de vous-même! **

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 1 :Les changements

Cela fait 2 ans. 2 ans qu'Harry Potter a vaincu Voldemort. 2 ans que les mangemorts font tout pour se cacher des Aurors. 2 ans qu'elle se cache pour survivre. Drago Malfoy a été innocenté car il changea de camp à la toute fin. Mais elle, elle ne participa même pas à la guerre. Elle s'était cachée dans les cachots et avait attendue que cela passe.

Elle vivait depuis 1 ans et demi dans un petit village de la Bretagne. Ses cheveux bruns foncé était longs jusqu'au milieu de son dos et ses yeux bruns, autrefois froids, brillaient. On ne sait pas de quoi ils brillaient mais si un ancien étudient de Poudlard passait par-là, il n'aurait jamais reconnu Parkinson. La Pansy maigrelette, sans formes, sans cœur et sans remord. La Pansy qui était scotchée sur le grand Draco Malfoy. Non, elle était tout le contraire maintenant. Elle ne vit que pour soi-même, elle aide les plus pauvres et elle avait de belles formes développées. Et elle se remémore toujours les paroles de son défunt père.

Contrairement à se que l'ont peux penser, elle l'aimait. C'était le seul homme qui avait un autre sentiments que de la pitié pour elle. Car il l'aimait beaucoup, il la protégeait contre tous, contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et contre Malfoy Senior. Il ne voulait pas la voir suivre ses pas et devenir mauvaise. Elle était, pour lui, un joyaux crystallin dans les pierres opaques qu'ils étaient. Aujourd'hui Pansy lui en remercie pour se qu'il a fait pour elle. Elle l'aime beaucoup mais, il y a des erreurs qu'elles ne put pardonner. Comme s'être marié à une femme mauvaise comme Lady Farley. Elle avait tous fait pour donner à Pansy une enfance misérable car elle n'était pas sa fille et pour son sang…

Elle ne supporta plus d'être une sorcière, elle as déménagée dans un village moldu et ne jugait plus les gens par le sang. Tous les gens du village la connaissaient, elle était la Pansy au grand cœur mais au passé indéfinis. Pansy la Mystérieuse, c'était le surnom que lui donnais les enfants. Elle pouvait être l'héroïne des contes que les mères donnaient pour endormir leurs enfants.

Pansy travaille dans un restaurant très connu « Chez Dann ». Tous venaient manger là et elle servait les gens aux tables. Très aimable, Pansy connaisait par cœur le goût de ses clients et ils la connaissaient tous pour sa bonté envers les pauvres. Et oui, Pansy était une fille très généreuse. Elle avait même fait de sa maison un abri. Si elle rencontrait un sans-abris ou un clochard, elle lui proposait un thé et un lit chaud. Pansy aimait rendre un sourire aux gens car elle voyait leurs yeux devenir brillants d'adoration et de remerciments.

Malgré tous cela, elle était recherchée par les meilleurs Aurors de la magie. Elle était considérée comme une criminelle qui avait tuée nombreux innocents. Pansy avouait avoir vue des crimes affreux, elle ne les comptaient plus mais elle n'avait jamais osée lever la main ou la baguette sur une personne. Elle s'en voulait tous les soirs de n'avoir pas interposer entre les mangemorts et leurs victimes, mais cela signifiait sa mort et elle avait peur. Oh oui! L'ancienne Serpentarde regarde toujours derrière elle le soir lorsqu'elle retourne à sa maison. Elle se baricade dans sa maison, elle est presque toujours entourée de personnes, sinon elle as sa baguette en poche.

Celle-ci était toujours à porter de main mais elle ne s'en servait plus, seuleument lorsqu'une tache moldue est trop pénible ou trop longue, un coup de baguette et voilà. Pansy fait encore beaucoup de potions mais juste pour ses maladies.

Un jour tous explosa…


	2. L'arrestation

Le contexte! Une étape difficile à cerner pour moi. Ce qui est de plus étrange dans ce chapitre sera d'accepter le changement de Pansy. C'est pour cela que ma fiction vous sera au départ ennuyeuse, dépravée et dépourvu de sens. Cetains auront un esprit plus intuitif qui leur dira de continuer à me lire, ce qui déclanchera la curiosité. Une science complete mais inachevée en même temps...

* * *

Chapitre 2 : L'arrestation

Pansy se fit réveilla par les chauds rayons du soleil. Elle ouvrit ses yeux profonds et sourit en s'étirant comme un chaton. Elle enfila son uniforme de son boulot, une chemise blanche et des pantalons propres bleu nuit. Sa plaque avec son prénom brillait et Pansy en était fière. Elle se lava le visage et se prépara pour sa job. Elle se regarda dans le miroir deux secondes. Ses cheveux soyeux ondulaient sue ses épaules, son visage un peu rond était toujours illuminé par un sourire, son maquillage léger la changeait et elle ne ressemblait plus à un chien. Ses yeux étaient grands mais maintenant caché par de petites lunettes très discrète.

-Aller ma belle, une autre journée. Se dit Pansy en parfaite billingue

Elle s'arrêtat au cadre de porte et revînt vers le miroir. Elle se tira la langue et ria de bon cœur. C'était son rituel matinal et elle aimait bien. Elle prépara du café et sortit un petit sac de papier brun du frigo. Des bruits de pas se fit entendre, un petit adolescent aux cheveux noirs fit son apparition.

-Bonjour Pansy. Dit-il

-Bonjour Karl, comment vas-tu, as-tu aimé le lit?

-C'était parfait, merci encore mais je dois y aller.

-Attends

Elle alla vers sa pendrie et sortit des vêtements propres. Karl regarda ses vêtements déchirer et abîmés de sans-abri. Il souriat, prit les vêtements et fila vers la chambre d'amis. Pansy sourie et sortit son porte-feuille. Elle avait une vrai fortune depuis que son père était décédée et elle le donnais à des œuvres de charités ou a des gens comme Karl, sans familles, sans maison, sans emplois. Pansy sortit 1 000 euros et les glissa dans le sac de papier. Lorsque Karl sortit, Pansy lui donna le sac brun en lui disant que c'était sa nourriture pour quelques temps sans lui avouer le total d'argent.

Après quelques minutes que Karl sortit de sa maison, Pansy alla vers son travail. Elle arriva à leur dite et commença à servir les clients.

-Alors Mr. Beauxregards, une crêpe au fruits, une ommelette au fromage, un café bien noir et une tonne de pain doré comme d'habitude? Demanda-t-elle à une homme corpulent

-Ah Mlles Pansy, si je n'était pas marié je vous en ferai la demande sur le champs. Vous me connaissé que trop bien.

Pansy lui souria de toutes ses dents. Se vieux bonhomme était marié depusi 50 ans à la couturière du village. Il avait toujours été très gentil avec elle. Elle déposa la commande aux cuisiniers et se tourna vers un autre client. Il était dans une cape noir, ses cheveux blonds lui rappelais quelqu'un. Il était placé dans le fond du restaurant. Elle emmena un menu et se dirigea vers lui.

-Bonjour Mr. Je me nomme Pansy. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit, je suis là.

Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers elle, elle laissa tombé son stylo. Gris, si gris, trop gris, ses yeux, ils ne pouvaient que lui appartenir.

-Salut Pansy

-Draco…

-Tu mas reconnu malgré tous. Dit Malfoy en souriant. Tu es encore plus belle que je me souvienne.

Elle rougis et lui tendit le menu. Elle se pencha pour prendre son stylo et Draco en profita pour regarder dans son chemisier. Elle lui laissa le temps de choisir. Elle alla vers d'autres clients pour respirer un peu. Pourquoi revenit-il après tant de temps? Comment l'avait-il retrouver? Que c'était-il passer? Peut-être qu'il était seulement de passage mais pourquoi il semblait si joyeux? Ce n'était pas Draco. Elle chassa ses questions en secouant la tête. Elle prit la commande et se dirigea vers les cuisines quand on lui tira doucement sur son pantalon. Elle baissa les yeux et vit un petit bonhomme de cinq ans aux cheveux caramel et aux yeux verts. Elle sourit.

-Anthony, sa va petit bout de chou?

-Pansy, veux-tu être la princesse de mon conte de fées?

Pansy lui sourit en voyant sa mère derrière lui avec un sourire désolée.

-Bien sur, tu sera mon chevalier servant qui vient me délivré du méchant dragon.

-Oui, mais… il est où le dragon? Demanda Anthony

-Là-bas, Pansy pointait Draco, il faut faire attention, il est rusé.

Anthony couru vers le jeune homme qui malgré le brouhaha avait entendu leur conversation. Pansy donna la commande aux cuisiniers et prit les plats de Mr. Beauxregards. Il la remerciat en lui demanda si sa proposition tenait toujours. Pansy ria de bon cœur et lui offrit en sourire compatissant en fesant un signe de négation.

Elle se dirigea vers Draco qui parlait avec le jeune Anthony. Le petit riait et couru vers Pansy et lui donna un gros baiser mouiller sur sa joue. Mérédith, la mère du jeune Anthony, lui prit la main et fit la bise à Pansy pour signe de leur départ. Anthony lui fesait des bye-bye de sa main potelé. Pansy lui répondit frénétiquement et se tourna pour faire face à Draco. Il lui donna le menu et l'embrassa sur la joue pour sortir du restaurant.

QUOI?? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pourquoi il s'en vas, je ne comprends pas? Il refait surface après deux ans sans nouvelles et il repart comme cela sans qu'on ne parle rien du tout…

Elle fut couper dans ses reflexions par 6 Aurors en cape bourgogne surgir dans le restaurant.

-Mlles Parkinson, veuiller nous suivre immédiatement et rien de facheux se produira. Dit un homme imposant aux cheveux roux flamboyant lui arrivant aux épaules.

-Pansy que se passe-t-il. Demada Dann, le propriétaire.

-Rien Dann, je vais prendre ma journée d'accord. Demanda Pansy sur un ton calme.

-Bien sur, de toute façon tu as fait assez d'heures supplémentaire pour le mériter. Dit-il en regardant avec méfiance les hommes.

Pansy prit son par-dessus noir et suivit docilement les hommes. À l'extérieur, Pansy n'en revenait pas. Il y avait Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy… et Harry Potter. Le grand roux se palca près d'eux et elle se rendit compte que c'était Ronald Weasley. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger tellement la surprise était grande.

-Pansy Parkinson, nous vous déclarons coupable de complicité envers Lord Voldemort. Aucun procès et jugement vous serons offert car des complices vous ont déclarés coupable. Dit Harry Potter

Pansy était estomaquée. Il avait toujours ses yeux verts magnifiques mais ils lancaient des éclairs. Ses cheveux noir de jais lui arrivait aux épaules mais ils étaient toujours aussi indomptables. Il avait encore grandit en 2 ans ( cela n'arrête jamais ou quoi?) et il atteignait le 6 pied 5 pouces. Sous sa chemise blanche on pouvait apercevoir de magnifiques abodominaux mais Pansy arrêta son inspection pour venir à ses yeux menacents.

Deux homme à la carrure imposante vînrent lui mettre les deux bracelts glacée relié par un fil bleuté incassable. Une larme coula sur la joue de la jeune femme qui se voulait impassible. Draco eu un pincement au cœur car il avait toujours considérer cette femme comme sa sœur même s'il ne l'avait jamais avoué. Un unique larme et peut-être sa première coula sur sa joue blanche qu'Hermione recuilla. Draco lui sourit sous le regard étonnée mais heureux de Pansy. C'est vrai qu'Hermione et Ginny étaient devenues de belles femmes. Hermione portait maintenant des vêtemetns qui l'avantageais. Ses yeux brillaient tout le temps et ses cheveux châtains étaient ondulés et soyeux. Ginny avait changer aussi physiquement. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi roux et ses yeux aussi verts mais elle fesait moins gamine et plus femme. Elles étaient très belles et devaient attirées le regard appréciateurs des hommes.


	3. Azkaban, la prison des sorciers

Ici dans cette partie, les comportements s'échangent, c'était dans une passe indécise de ma renaissance. Je me sentait perdue dans le brouillard " **Comme une enfant perdue dans les boisés... "** J'était comme un fantômes et une partie de moi-même était cette dame...

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Azkaban, la prison des sorciers 

Ils arrivèrent sur le rivage de la côte d'Angleterre le soir même. Ils avaient marchés dans les bois, la boue et le vent d'automne. Ils fesaient de rares arrêts seulement pour se reposer et se désaltéré. Pansy, en temps que condamnée, neut rien à manger de la journée. Harry et Draco montèrent dans la barque en tirèrent Pansy avec eux. La pauvre avait mal aux mains à cause des chaînes. Ses vêtemetns étaient sales et elle marchait avec des souliers qui lui martirisaient les pieds. Ils poussèrent la barque et ils pagayèrent. Harry lui jetait un regard suffissant tandis que Draco la regardait avec compassion. Pourquoi ses regards? Est-ce que Draco sait quelque chose que Harry ne sait pas? Pourquoi je l'appelle Harry… Pansy ressaisit toi… Il te déteste et il t'envoie à Azkaban…

À cette pensée Pansy commença à se débattre et à crier qu'elle était innocente. Les larmes coulaient abondamment. Elle gémissait de douleur et sans le vouloir, elle vomit son café par dessus bord. Elle était plus pâle que la mort. Draco avait peur et avait arrêter de pagayé pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il ne voulait pas paraître faible mais il avait peur pour elle. Il l'aimait de tout son cœur et les choses qu'Anthony lui avait dit le rendait très nerveux. Il n'avait pas osé dire aux autres ce que les gens lui avaient dit. Tous disait qu'elle était un ange descendue du ciel.

Harry frustré prit les deux rames et pagaya tout seul, convaincu des crimes qu'il accusait Pansy. Un cri aigu lui donna un sourire sadique. Une ombre gigantesque plana sur la barque. Pansy leva les yeux et cria de terreur. Des Magyars à pointes et leur cavaliers étaient des Détraqueurs. Pansy regarda l'horizon pour effacer l'image de peur mais une autre fit surface et elle devint pâle comme neige. Un immense château de pierre noirs s'imposait. Le château ressemblait étrangement à Poudlard avec ses tours et ses étages. Mais il semblait plus effrayant, moins acceuillant avec une douzaines de dragons qui volaient autour des tours et des environs. Plus ils se rapprochaient, plus Pansy voyait les Détraqueurs. Elle semblait les regarder chacun dans les yeux et pouvait presque entendre leurs souffle rauque dans ses oreilles et sur sa nuque.

Harry accosta et Draco sortit tranquillement Pansy de l'embarcation. Harry, impatient, poussa Draco et prit Pansy par le coude. Il l'ejecta violamment dans le hall. Draco et Harry jetèrent un sortilège à leurs capes pour que les Détraqueurs ne les attaquent. Harry poussa Pansy dans un couloir sombre, illuminé par des torches qui semblaient vouloirs brûler et arracher les cheveux de Pansy qui étaient devenus ternes. Ses talons claquaient fortement dans le silence de mort du couloir. Trois coup de gong se fit entendre, en fesant trembler le château. Puis un cri assourdissant se fit entendre, puis deux et quinze puis on aurait dit qu'Azkaban elle-même hurlait. Harry lui expliqua que les Détraqueurs fesaient une ronde à toutes les heures.

Draco prit Pansy par le bras pour l'enmener dans une pièce étonnament blanche. Pansy tomba à genoux tellement la douleur de ses yeux la torturait, la noirceur du couloir l'avait habitué et maintenant c'était trop douloureux. Étrangement, Draco et Harry n'avaient rien du tout. Après que tous les points noirs et blancs furent partis, Pansy vit un vieillard avec un tablier en cuir et des gants en caoutchouc. Il prit Pansy et la fit asseoir sur l'unique chaise de la pièce, sous un puit de lumière. Il regarda ses yeux, sa bouche et commença à la tripoter. Pansy voulus le gifler mais Harry arrêta son geste et donna un regard sévère au vieil homme.

-Elle est en parfaite santé… pour le moment. Dit-il avec une voix aigu

-Tu dois maintenant te changer. Dit Harry en lui tendant des vêtements gris et noir.

Voyant qu'ils la regardaient avec insistance, Pansy comprit qu'elle devait se changer devant eux. Elle rougis à cette pensée. Entre le pervers, le sans-cœur et son ami d'enfance, elle ne savait plus où se mettre. Exaspéré, Harry soupira, prit sa cape et lui mit sur les épaules frêles de la jeune femme. Pansy enleva ses vêtements mais quand elle vit que de nouveaux sous-vêtements c'étaient ajoutés à ses vêtements, elle remarqua le regard interresser du 'docteur'. Dégoutée, Pansy ôta son soutien-gorge et losque sa petite culotte passa sur le carlage, le médecin passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Pansy réprima un haut-le-cœur et mit avec empressement ses nouveaux habits.

Elle portait des pantalons gris et noir très large retenues par un cordon de ficelle, un top cache-cœur gris rayé noir qui s'arrêtait à ses côtes pour voir son ventre plat. Les manches étaient tellement longues qu'il y avait au moins 2 pouces de trop après ses doights.

Harry trouva qu'elle était terriblement sexy avec ses vêtements. _Harry merde… c'est une meutrière, Serpentarde et … elle est… affreuse…pas sexy de quoi tu parles. Tu l'arrête et c'est la meilleur des choses pour le peuple._ Harry lui prit l'avant-bras.

-Merci Mr. Kirkland, nous allons partir

-Reviens quand tu veux ma beauté. Dit Mr. Kirkland à Pansy mais en regardant plus bas que son cou.

Après être sortient, Draco dit qu'il allait se rendre en Angleterre chez lui. Pansy savait qu'ils n'étaient plus dans son pays d'origine. Ils étaient en enfer. Harry aquieca et reprit sa route dans le couloir sombre, tenant toujours Pansy par l'avant-bras. Étonnament, le contact de la main de Harry sur sa peau lui donnait des frissons. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et elle avait un désir incompris de le prendre dans ses bras et sentir son odeur.

À un tournant, ils tombèrent sur une vieille femme accôté sur le pan du mur. La vieille femme portait une longue robe verdâtre par la moisissure. Ses cheuveux étaient des filaments très fins argentés. Lorsqu'elle leva le regard vers eux, son visage pleins de rides était très effrayant mais il n'était rien comparé à ses yeux. Pleins de catarates, ils semblait sondés Pansy. Le visage de la femme vira à la surprise.

-Pourquoi es-tu ici, envoyée de Dieu? Demanda-t-elle de sa voix tremblante en fixant de ses yeux blancs ceux brun de Pansy. Je vois tes ailes, elles sont magnifiques. Un peu dorés, signe de charité et de noblesse. Pourquoi t'ont-ils envoyés dans l'antre de Satan?

-Surveille tes paroles vieille folle. Ou tu reverras tous les enfants que tu as égorgés. Dit Harry, menacent.

-Oh… L'ange du diable aux yeux d'émeraude sera vaincu mais pas comme ont peux le penser.

-Tais-toi. Cria Harry en giflant la vieille dame.

Pansy voulu l'étrangler. Il y avait trois choses sur quoi ont ne lève la main, les enfants, les femmes et les personnes agées. Pansy s'interposa entre Harry qui s'appraitait à la frapper une autre fois. Il vu le regard déçu, triste et menacent de Pansy et plongeat dans cette piscine de chocolat mais la voix de la femme le remis sur terre.

-L'ange est bonne, elle me protège de ses belles grandes ailes. Elle punit les méchants.

Elle regarda Pansy avec un regard de pitié mais lorsqu'elle mit son regard sur Harry il se changeat en un regard fou et sadique. Pansy qui n'avait rien vue se pencha vers la pauvre femme et lui demanda de partir. Ce qu'elle fit sur le champs.


	4. Le bain des damnées

Et là c'est un rêve que j'avais fait, étrange, palpable mais en même temps inaccessible. Comme un papillon que l'on veut capturer à mains nues étant enfant. Diffcile mais en même possible. Je l'ai fait et transcrit. Certains verront le sens glauque de ma fic, surement poussé à l'extrême car je n'arrivait pas à bien décrire l'état de Pansy, ses pensées, ses émotions surtout après une choc comme celui-ci...

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Le bain des Damnés 

-Pourquoi tu t'es interreposée quand j'allais lui donné la correction qu'elle méritait? Cria Harry fou de rage sur Pansy

-Car ici, on apprend de ses erreurs à toutes les heures. C'est toi-même qui me l'as dit. Dit-elle d'une voix calme

Harry respira calmement en fermant les yeux et rouvrit les yeux pour dire presque gentiment.

-Tu as peut-être raison dans le vrai monde. Mais ici, c'est un endroit où les gens sont des personnes à qui même l'enfer refuse de les loger. Ils sont soient tueurs d'enfants, voleur, violeurs de fillette et de femmes, tueurs en séries ou, les pires de tous, des gens comme toi. Des mangemorts. Ont peux penser qu'ils sont vénérés ici mais c'est tout le contraire. Dit Harry en tournant autour de Pansy comme un vautour, il n'y as pas pire que des mangemorts. Des hommes et des femmes qui tuent pour le plaisir d'un fou furieux, vous vous prosternés dans la boue pour un homme qui ne veux pas mourir mais tuer pour son plaisir personnel. Vous n'avez aucune opignon, comme des automates. Et sa me répugne. Chuchota-t-il dans le creux de son oreille.

Pansy eu un violent frisson et garda son sang-froid. Il ne se rendait pas compte comment son souffle chaud la rendait. Harry lui, la comtemplait, elle n'était plus la fille du collège. Au contraire, il voulait embrasser ses lèvres pupeuses qui semblaient si douces. Harry souria et continua sa route dans le couloir. Pansy soupira d'aise mais dût le suivre car, il semblait ne jamais rester seule dans un endroit pareil. Harry ouvrit une porte en chêne massif et, comme un gentleman, il laissa Pansy entrée la première.

La pièce était faite de carrelage bleuté et noir. Il y avait un immense puit au centre de la pièce circulaire. Une seule fenêtre illuminais la porte d'entrée, on aurait dit que la lumière demandait aux personnes de partir. Harry poussa Pansy vers le puit. Il semblait très profond et un liquide noirâtre le remplissait au trois-quart. Harry plongea sa main et Pansy fut étonner de voir que la couleur n'était pas noir mais rouge, rouge sang.

-Tu sais, plusieurs détenus meurent ici. Alors ce que nous fesons, nous les vidons de leur sang et le mettons ici, on l'appel le puit des comdamnés. Déshabille-toi. Demanda Harry séchement.

Pansy obéit était un peu plus à l'aise sans le regard apréciateur de Mr. Kirkland. Harry voulu détourner le regard par pudeur mais il regarda Pansy enlever ses vêtements très lentement, trop lentement à son goût. Lorsque tous ses vêtements furent par terre, Harry lui fit signe de rentrer dans le bassin très étroit. Il y avait environs 6 marches avant de toucher au sang. Pansy voulu vomir mais puisqu'elle n'avait rien manger, elle ne put que vomir de la bile et de la bave. Lorsqu'elle fut dans le sang jusqu'à la taille. Un souffle se brisa sur sa nuque, puis elle vit des hommes et des femmes. Mais ils étaient comme des fantômes, complètement nus, ils avaient tous un regard fou et des mains au doights et aux ongles étonnament longs. Tous semblaient vouloir griffer le visage de Pansy. Celle-ci leva les yeux vers Harry en hurlant de terreur. Harry ferma les yeux pour effacer les cris. Pansy s'accrochais aux dalles. Les hommes semblaient vouloir la violer et les femmes avait, comme par magie, sortit des couteaux du fond du puit. Pansy sentat quelque chose lui prendre la jambe et tirer vers le fond. Elle fut immerger de sang. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, le sang semblait transparent et elle cria, sortant tout l'air de ses poumons. Les corps des gens étaient en décomposition et leurs yeux globuleux semblaient toujours la regarder. Elle ne comptait plus les minutes car les corps des damnés la poussais encore plus vers le bas. Elle ne se débattais plus. Une main la tira vers le haut.

Harry avait attendu environ deux minutes avant de se rendre compte que Pansy se noyait. Avec du sang jusqu'à la taille les fantômes semblaient avoir peur de lui. Il vu Pansy avec ses yeux clos et ses cheveux bouger au rythme des ondulations. Il la sortit rapidement. Voyant qu'elle ne respirait plus, il l'allongea sur le carrelage qui était plein de sang. Il lui fit le bouche-à-bouche. Il avait raison, ses lèvres étaient les plus douces qu'il ait gouté. Même avec le sang, il sentit un immense frisson de bonheur lui parcourrir l'échine. Il appliqua une pression sur la poitrine de la jeune femme, un flot de sang sortit de sa bouche, elle toussa pendant quelques minutes. Ses cheveux bruns était teinté un peu de rouge et son corps pâle semblait rosé. Harry prit une couverture et enroula Pansy à l'interieur.

-Pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle

-Car, si tu meurs maintenant… _je ne sais pas ce que je ferais_ pensa-t-il _non ferme-là Harry. Arrête de pense cela d'elle._ Tu ne pourra savoir la douleur des baisers du Détraqueurs. _Bon c'est sinique mais… c'est vrai._

Pansy baissa les yeux, elle avait crue qu'il l'avait fait par un élan de bonté. Non il voulait la voir souffrir. Elle se sécha et remis ses vêtements. Harry marchais rapidement et jetait des regards frénétiques à Pansy. Elle avait la tête baissé et regardais dans le vide. On aurai dit un enfant perdue dans la forêt. Mais Harry ne s'en formalisa pas et continua son accension. Ils montèrent plusieurs escaliers. Harry lui expliqua que les étages avaient chacun une signification. Plus tes crimes étaient graves plus tu montais des étages. Leurs appartements aux gardiens étaient aux cachots. C'était insonorisé.

-Tu travail vraiment ici? Tu dors ici? Tu n'as pas une femme et une famille dehors? Demanda inoccemment Pansy

-Oui, oui et non. Satisfaite?

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que je voulais voir les gens qui ont tués des innocents, souffrirent. Tu me trouvera peut-être sadique et méchant. Mais on m'as aussi affecté dans ce domaine car je ne voulais plus combattre et rester isolé des gens.

Pansy se tut et réfléchie aux paroles du Gryffon. Après quelques minutes, elle remarqua qu'ils montaient beaucoup depuis un moment. Ils arrivèrent au 13ème et dernier étage. Pansy reconnue, dans les cellules, Nott, Avery, Lestrange, Malfoy Senior et pleins d'autres mangemorts. Puis Bellatrix criat.

-Tu as essayer Pansy chérie, c'est pas grave, ont va s'évader, je te le promet. Ton père ma donner ta garde. Je vais te protéger, trésor.

-La ferme, sale chienne galeuse. Hurla Harry

Bella se poussa jusqu'à sa couette et se mit en boule sur son lit en jetant un regard noir sur Potter. Pansy lui donna un regard de pitié. Harry stoppa net devant une cellule vide. Elle était de pierre noircie, une unique fenêtre était barricader magiquement. Un lit minuscule et une chaise étaient les seuls meubles. Pansy entra doucement et Harry ferma fortement la grille. Pansy sursauta et se tourna vers lui.

-Bienvenue à Azkaban ma douce. Dit-il avec un regard dur


	5. Les détenus et un baiser ma chère?

Et voilà le boum de mon histoire, qui aurait cru... En cet instant, on voit la peur la plus grande de la femme...

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Les détenus et un baiser ma chère? 

Pansy s'assit sur la chaise et regarda par la fenêtre, la lune était ronde et brillante. Les étoiles semblaient lui dire qu'elles étaient désolées. Pansy détourna son regard embuées de larmes. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle vit le regard de son voisin. Ses cheveux étaient châtains et ses yeux étaient bleus, un bleu que personne n'oublie.

-Blaise!?

-Oui Panpame.

-Ça fait longtemps que tu ne m'as plus appeler comme cela. Dit Pansy, nostalgique

-Et toi comment tu m'appelais déjà?

Pansy riat timidement.

-BlaZy. Depuis combien de temps…

-… Que je souffre? Depusi 1 ans et 9 mois. Et oui, je compte les mois. Je m'était réfugié chez une tante Norvégienne mais ils m'ont retrouver et j'ai eu droit à la garde complète. Tous les Gryffondors étaient là. Granger, les Weasley, Potter et… même Malfoy. Je ne lui en veux pas tu sais, il as sût faire le choix le plus intelligent. Dit Blaise

-Mon fils est qu'un faible qui c'est liée d'amour à une sang-de-bourbe.

-Ferme-là papi, on ne t'as rien demander. Cria Blaise au détenue placé, du point de Pansy, la cellule d'à côté. Bref… pourquoi est-ce qu'ils t'ont emprisonner, tu n'as jamais tué et participé à la guerre?

-Des mangemorts ont dient que j'était coupable.

Blaise prit un air outré et jeta une regard noir à tous les mangemorts. Il était toujours très protecteur envers elle. En faite, ils étaient des cousins. La mère à Blaise est la sœur de la première femme à Mr. Parkinson mais elle mourut en donnant naissance à Pansy. Ils s'adoraient et ils ont vécus les plus belles choses de leurs vies ensembles. Bébés, ils ne pouvaient s'endurer mais à trois ans, Blaise et Pansy étaient inséparables. Puis, quelques temps plus tard, son père trouva une autre femme qu'il engrossa pour donner la naissance de Félix, le frère à Pansy, ce qui déclancha la jalousie de Blaise qui était fils unique. Mais avec une douceur étonnante, Pansy avait regagnée son cœur. Le regard doux de Blaise la fit sortir de ses souvenirs. Et puis il éclata en sanglots. Pansy s'accrochais aux barreaux et tendait la main pour lui toucher la joue mais il était trop loin. Un larme coula sur la joue pâle de Pansy.

-Blaise, je t'en prie arrête de pleurer.

-Tu n'as pas à être ici, tu m'entend? Je sais ce que tu es devenue. Avant de partir Drago est venu ici. Il m'as expliquer ce que tu fesait dans ta nouvelle vie. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Pansy. Tu ne mérite pas l'enfer. Tous les gryffondors pensent que tu es une fille snob et dégoutante vis-à-vis le sang impur. Mais ils ignorent que nous sommes de sang-mélés, nos mères étaient moldues. Alors pourquoi est-ce que nous avons pris le chemin de nos pères.

-Nous n'avions pas le choix Blaise. Et pensent à nos mères, des sœurs uniques en leurs genres. Ta mère nous as appris à défendre nos idées même si elles n'étaient pas très bonnes et pleins de remords d'adolescents. On en as fait des bétises et on apprend. Je t'aime BlaZy même si tu m'agace souvent. Dit-elle avec un sourire en coin

Il lui souriat mais lorsqu'un bruit sourd se fit entendre, la panique gagna ses beaux yeux bleus. _Le gong…_se dit Pansy _Les Détraqueurs approchent… je le sens_. Les entrailles de Pansy se contractèrent et elle les vit. Des spectres habillés de noirs avec une tête en bulle. Il s'emblait flotter mais ils allaient un peu trop vite au goût de Pansy. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et, comme attirés par l'odeur, six Détraqueurs se placèrent devant sa grille. Celle-ci se déplaca toute seule.

Le premier s'approcha doucement et un vide accabla Pansy, elle vit passer le visage d'Anthony, de Blaise, de Draco, d'Anne sa meilleure amie, le visage de Karl avec un sourire bienveillant, son père et puis sa mère. Sa mère… bon sang qu'elle en avait rêver… tous disaient que Pansy était son portrait cracher et ils avaient tous raison. Les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes yeux et le même visage. Puis plus rien. Mais Pansy vit une lumière en forme de cercle au dessus de sa tête. Puis une eau glacée autour de sa taille. Un puit? _Oh non… tous mais pas ça, je vous en prie… ne me faite pas revivre cela, s'il vous plaît?_ Une image flou se plaça à côté d'elle. C'était une petite Pansy de quatres ans. Elle hurlait et semblait se noyé dans l'eau qui lui arrivait aux yeux. Pansy se remémora avec horreur. Une ombre assombrit la lumière. Madelaine Farley. Même si l'orifice était loin, Pansy pouvait voir le sourire sinique de sa belle-mère. Puis il disparut. La petite Pansy se débattait et criait, elle avait tellement peur, puis le néant total. La condamnée se sentit mal et tomba inconsiente.

Un instant plus tard, elle revit les enfants de trois ans qui mourrait, le regard perdu. Des femmes protègeant leurs maris morts également. Des villes completes rassasié par LE Lord. Pans, n'en puvant plus. Hurla jusqu'à ce qu'elle vomisse du sang. Son sang… elle se dégoutait et voulait refaire sa vie. Mais est-ce que ce n'était pas cela le but d'Azkaban?


	6. Et alors

Ce chapitre me rappele d'étranges souvenirs. Ma mère me l'avais expliquer il y a quelques temps de ce qui était arriver. Il pleuvait et les éclairs étaient présents. Une panne d'électricité se préparait car les lumière clignotaient tout le temps. Mes parents et moi, nous nous étions emportés sur un sujet qui m'échappe, je me suis enfermée dans la cave, une salle froide et humide, l'atelier de mon père. J'était si bien que je me suis mise à chanter cette contine. Ma mère ma trouvée plus tard, les lèvres bleus en chantant cela. Et, sans que je l'ai remarqué, la scie était à mes pieds. Depuis, j'évite d'aller dans la cave...

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Et alors? 

**_6 moi plus tard …_**

Il y avait trois stade au symptome d'Azkaban.

La folie

L'acceptation

La mort

Pansy était au premier stade après six mois de torture. Six mois à supplier Harry de la sortir de cet infâme endroit. Mais Harry, qui avait le coeur en miette, lui refusait de lui donner un procès. Un jour, comme à chaque jour, il alla à la cellule de Pansy pour la retrouver couchée sur son lit. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, ses yeux ouverts et rougis semblaient vouloir sortir de sa tête. Pansy avait fait des tentatives de suicide mais il ne lui restait que des marques hideuses sur son visage pâle. Elle chantonnait d'une voix claire un berceuse moldue que sa mère lui chantait autrefois.

Il pleut, il pleut bergère  
Presse tes blancs moutons  
Allons sous ma chaumière  
Bergère vite allons  
J'entends sous le feuillage  
L'eau qui tombe à grand bruit  
Voici, venir l'orage,  
voici l'éclair qui luit

Harry regardait avec horreur, Pansy se lever comme une automate en chantonnant. Elle semblait presque heureuse, un sourire niais illuminais son visage charcuter. Elle s'arrêtas et souris à Harry. Mais Harry vit dans son regard toute l'hypocrisie de la chose. Elle commença à danser sous ses airs.

Entends tu le tonnerre ?  
Il roule en approchant  
Prends un abri bergère,  
à ma droite en marchant  
Je vois notre cabane  
Et tiens voici venir  
Ma mère et ma soeur Anne  
qui vont l'étable ouvrir

Bonsoir, bonsoir ma mère  
Ma soeur Anne bonsoir  
J'amène ma bergère  
Près de nous pour ce soir  
Va te sécher, ma mie  
Auprès de nos tisons  
Soeur, fais lui compagnie  
Entrez petits moutons

Pansy prit les barreuax entre ses fins doights. Elle regardait Harry comme une bête de cirque, fou et étonnée. Elle prit une petite pierre très pointue, joliment pointue.

Soignons bien, oh ma mère,  
Son tant joli troupeau  
Donnez plus de litière  
A son petit agneau  
C'est fait allons près d'elle  
Eh bien donc te voilà  
En corset qu'elle est belle  
Ma mère voyez la

Elle coupa sa fine peau de poignets. Le sang coulait abondamment. Oubliant la douleur, Pansy monta sur sa petite chaise de bois et arrosa le plafond de son sang. Elle descendis en alla sentir le sang tomber sur sa joue. Elle aimait beaucoup, comme la pluie de sa chanson. Elle dansa sous le sang.

Soupons, prends cette chaise  
Tu seras près de moi  
Ce flambeau de mélèze  
Brûlera devant toi  
Goûte de ce laitage  
Mais tu ne manges pas ?  
Tu te sens de l'orage,  
Il a lassé tes pas

Eh bien voilà ta couche,  
Dors-y bien jusqu'au jour,  
Laisse moi sur ta bouche  
Prendre un baiser d'amour  
Ne rougis pas bergère,  
Ma mère et moi demain,  
Nous irons chez ton père  
Lui demander ta main

Elle regarda Harry à ses dernières phrases. Harry ne pouvait n'imaginer pire. En ses jeunes années de carrière, il n'avait jamais vue une fille aussi folle. Elle dansait sous son sang. Harry ouvrit la cellule et entra. Pansy toute heureuse sauta dans ses bras. Harry prit avec aigreté son poignet et jeta un sortilège pour arrêter l'hémoragie et refermer la plaie.

-Je suis méchante n'est-ce pas Mr. aux yeux des bois?

-Pansy, arrête.

-Mais c'est vrai n'est-ce pas? Je suis une méchante petite fille.

-Oui et si tu ne te la ferme pas je vais te faire valser jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce est-ce que c'est clair? Demanda-t-il en la repoussant fermement.

Pansy, décue, fredonna l'air de sa berceuse.

Harry, qui n'en pouvait plus la baillona et l'accota sur le mur. Les larmes perlait les yeux noirâtres de Pansy. Harry lâcha la prise sur sa bouche mais pas sur son corps.

-Si tu chante encore une seule fois, je te tranche la gorge pour ne plus entendre un seul son en sortir.

-Alors fait-le, je ne souffrirai plus du tout alors.

L'enfantillage disparu subitement des yeux de Pansy et sa voix était redevenue normale, comme si elle n'avait pas passer la moitié d'une année dans la poussière, le froid et ses cris. Harry en était destabilisé puis il sentit une vive douleur au dos. Pansy avait enfoncé ses ongles dans ses côtes. Harry la prit par la gorge et ils ses débattaient ainsi. Harry la poussa violamment au mur de pierre pour qu'elle lâche prise mais rien n'en fit. Pansy jouait de ses doight pour auguementer la douleur de Harry mais les mains de celui-ci se crispaient, l'éttoufant encore plus. Un collègue de Harry passa par là, voyant son ami en détresse, il courra derrière Pansy pour la décoller. Mais Pansy, maligne, serra ses longues jambes sur la taille de son captif. Harry n'en pouvant plus prit sa baguette et jeta un endoloris sur la détenue. Pansy tremblait de douleur mais elle se contrôla de toute sa volonté. Elle enleva une main pleine de sang du corps de son assaillant et le gifla de toute ses forces pour donner quatres lignes rouges parfaites sur la joue de Harry. Le collègue, au nom de Bruce, finit par arraché Pansy à Harry. Il la maintenait en place pour qu'elle n'effectue presque plus aucun geste. Mais celle-ci pu passer ses doights pleins de sang sur la lèvre inférieur qui donnait un contraste dégoutant. Comme si elle vomissait son propre sang. Harry afflaiblit sortit de la pièce en tremblant. Bruce jeta Pansy sur le coin de la pièce où elle se fraccassa la tête pour tomber inconsciente. Il ferma la porte et apporta Harry jusqu'à leur infirmerie.


	7. Qui estelle? Je dois la sauver

Et maintenant, lorsque j'écrivais ses lignes, ma vie reprenait des couleurs joyeuses et gais. Mes notes remontaient, mes parents s'aimaient plus que jamais et mes amies étaient plus présentes. On voit maintenant, non seulement l'évolution de mes personnages mais aussi de moi. De mes états d'âmes. Je me rend compte que quand je relis ce que j'ai écrit, je peux voir mon changements, ce que je portait, ce qui sentait, ce que je vivais...

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Qui est-elle? Je dois la sortir 

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans les sous-sols, ont aurai dit qu'une brise d'air frais régnait. Ils y avait des dortoirs, une salles communes, une immense salle de bain, une salle à manger et une infirmerie. Harry était dans ses locaux depuis 1 an et demie. Il ne prenait presque jamais de vacances, seulement pour faire plaisir à Hermione. Ses aventures amoureuses se sont arrêté pour cause de son travail. Ginny voulait le contrôlé, le voulait pour elle seul, elle ne voulait pas qu'il travail et qu'il reste à la maison pour s'occupé de leurs enfants. Car, non, ils n'avaient pas eu des enfants. Mais Ginny voulait tout envisagé, elle avait même commencé à organisé leur mariages, leurs vacances dans le Sud et le nom de leurs enfants.

Fatigué et écoeuré de cela, Harry avait rompu assez sèchement. Maintenant il se cache dans son travail et ses _one night_. Il travillais dans l'étage des mangemorts avec son collègue Bruce. Un grand blonds aux yeux verts. Très gentil et compréhensif mais trop curieux.

Harry avait plusieurs « amis » dans la prison. Jill et Jules, deux jumeaux au teint basané, et aussi Alexis, un haïtien, un peu silencieux mais de bons conseils.

Arrivés à l'infirmerie, Mr. Kirkland referma les entailles dans ses côtes mais les marques sur son visage étaient impossible à enlevés.

- Pourquoi? Je ne comprend pas? Cria Harry

- On dirait une vielle magir, Mr. On dirait un mélange de colère, de blasphèmes et d'amour. Essaya d'expliquer le pauvre docteur qui recevait la colère du Survivant.

- D'amour? Ne riez pas de ma gueule. Pansy ne peux pas aimer. C'est dans son sang pur, dans sa famille.

- Harry… S'interposa Bruce.

- Quoi? Hurla le concerné avec fureur.

Il ne dit rien mais fit signe à Harry de le suivre. Toujours bouillant de colère, Harry établi une distance entre lui et son ami. Bruce le conduit aux régistre des détenus. Il fouilla dans les fillières pour sortir un document épais. Il s'assit et Harry se plaça de l'autre côté de la table.

- Harry? As-tu regardé au complet le dossier de Mlles Parkinson? Demanda Bruce d'une voix douce.

- Seulement en partie, mais j'ai passé assez de temps avec elle à Poudlard pour savoir qui elle est vraiment! Dit Harry en détournant le regard.

- Et Draco? Demanda Bruce en accrochant le regard du brun.

- Exception.

- Et si elle était elle aussi une exception. Dit-il en poussant le dossier vers Harry.

Il quitta la salle pour le laissé un peu seul. En fermant la porte de chène, il vit Draco venir en sens inverse. Bruce l'intercepta pour lui demander un service. Draco hésita mais accepta l'offre. Draco poussa la porte, Harry avait les mains crispés sur le porte-document. Un bruit sourd le sortit de sa rêverie. Le gong sonnait encore et toujours comme un marteau sur ses tempes. Draco était face au dos de son presque beau-frère. Il ne voyait pas son visage mais son dos rond voulait dire qu'il était exaspéré.

- Salut, commença Draco, je vais te dire un secret que j'ai gardé par peur.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda violamment Harry.

- Pansy est innocente.

- Mais oui, et la barbe de Merlin l'enchanteur est aux enchères.

- C'est la vérité.

Harry se retourna, sentant que ce qu'allait lui dire Draco allait le mettre dans une colère noire. Draco inspira et dit tout ce qu'il savait, les propos des habitants de la ville où c'était réfugiée Pansy, son enfance, les doutes de son amie et son sang, le même que celui du Survivant. Harry, trop en colère pour bouger, utilisa de télékinésie. La table, les classeurs, même se pauvre Draco étaient suspendus dans les airs. Draco regardais Harry dans les yeux. Le vert contre le gris. Le gris gagna et Harry détourna la tête. Tous tomba dans un immense fracas. Harry tenait la tête dans ses mains. Il pleura longtemps. Draco ne fit rien.

- J'ai fait ce que je mettait juré de ne jamais faire. J'ai condamné un innocent sans lui donné le bénéfice du doute. Je suis un monstre.

- Non Harry, j'aurai dut tellement te le dire avant mais j'avais peur de ta réaction.

- Il faut la faire sortir d'ici, maintenant. Elle ne vas pas survivre sinon.

Harry s'était levé d'un bond bien décidé. Il couru jusqu'à la cellule de sa Pansy. Encore inconsciente, elle gisait avec des spasmes. Harry la souleva, elle ne pesait absolument rien. Draco l'aida à se dirigé vers la sortie. Avec toute la précaution, ils sortirent dehors, dans l'ombre des Détraqueurs. Ils transplanèrent dans la maison de Draco. Entendant le crac habituel de son mari, Hermione accourue mais quand elle vit Harry avec Pansy inconsciente dans les bras, elle voulue la chassée de sa demeure. Draco la calma mais rien n'y fesait, agacé Harry s'interposa.

- On voit que tu as changée Hermione, sauvée des innocents t'est donc indifférente? Dit Harry avec colère.

Hermione eu un hoquet de surprise mais avant qu'elle ne l'arrête, Harry avait transplané dans son appartement, payé par le ministère. Il déposa doucement Pansy sur son lit. Il enleva ses vêtements sales et lui mit un grand t-shirt blanc et des shirt noirs. Harry ne c'était pas rincé l'œil mais il voulait juste la lavé avant de se faire à souper. Il tremblait, la voir comme cela le rendait fou… Fou d'amour. Oui il l'avouait sans honte. Il l'aimait. Ses visites quotidiennes étaient là pour simplment la regarder. Il était même aller jusqu'à la regarder dormir. Il la voualit plus que tout. Ses yeux chocolats, ses cheveux bouclé bruns comme des cascades d'ambre. Son coeur battait à tout rompre. Doucement, il prit une douce éponge et un peu d'eau chaude. Il épongea le ventre, les jambes, le visage, les bras et le cou de Pansy. Il voyait avec horreur les stigmates et les cicatrices sur sa douce peau. Arrivé à son décolté, une main l'arrêta.


	8. Tu es libre

Et voilà, vous savez tout de ce que j'était. Si vous lisez les prochaines histoires que j'écrirais, vous verrez ce que je suis maintenant. Merci à tous et à toputes de m'avoir lus, et que tout est possible, vous pouvez changer et évoluer.

Merci encore.

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Tu es libre 

Pansy était consciente depuis qu'elle avait sentit l'étreinte de Harry sur sa taille et la soulevée, mais elle était trop épuisée pour ouvrir les yeux. Sa voix, trop sèche pour parler. Lorsqu'elle l'avait entendu prendre sa défense, elle sentit une chaleur lui remplir le cœur et l'esprit. Elle était amoureuse. Mais elle se remémora jusqu'où elle l'aimait. Elle se souvenait de leur première année. Oui, lorsqu'elle le vit pour la première fois. Cette petite attirance qui était très discrète et maintenant révélée au grand jour. Elle le sentit enlever ses vêtements poisseux, sans arrêter. La douce éponge et les doights fins de Harry sur sa peau balafre lui donnait des frissons prête à s'abandonner aux mains expertes. Mais elle l'arrêta.

Ouvrant ses grands yeux elle croisa le vert. Un beau vert profond. Combien de temps? Aucune idée pour les deux. Ils étaient proches, sentant la caresse chaude des souffles rauques. Harry, qui n'en pouvait plus, survola les lèvres de Pansy comme un papillon sur l'eau. L'image de Pansy noyée lui rappela cette caresse. Toujours aussi douces et aussi chaude.

Pansy le laissa faire mais prit une dose de courage, qu'elle croyait à jamais perdu et l'embrassa plus profondément.

De légers à profonds, de profonds à chauds, leurs caresses et leurs baisers devînrent passionnés. Comme s'ils étaient de pauvres voyageurs du désert en quête d'eau et qu'ils voulaient s'abreuvés aux désirs et aux lèvres de l'autre.

Une nuit magique se battit mais aussi une vie. Une vie qui réunia deux âmes solitaires, deux anges déchuent, deux enfants perdus. Une femme ravagée par la souffrance et un homme déserté de sentiments, ils devînrent une union d'amour et de délivrance.

Fin


End file.
